User blog:Pokemon Trainer Lion/Pokemon Battle Royale-MEGA REMATCH
Pokèmon Battle Royale Mega Rematch is a rematch DB featuring Mega Charizard X, Mega Blastoise, and Mega Venusaur. Description Mega Venusaur vs Mega Blastoise vs Mega Charizard X! Did you TRULY pick the best starter all those years ago? Interlude (Cue Sb Invader) Wiz: On a previous episode of Death Battle, we pitted Charizard, Blastoise and Venusaur in a fight to the death. Boomstick:And Blastoise won!But things aren't over yet. The power of Mega Evolution awakened the true power within this fearsome trio, and it's about time they settle it once and for all. Wiz:Just like last time, we'll be giving the trio natural moves only so that they don't get any trainer influence apart from Mega Evolutions. Boomstick: Charizard, Blastoise, and Venusaur are about to settle things of who's the best of the three. Wiz:Grass vs Water vs Fire... Boomstick:It's time to settle this once and for all Wiz: Who would win, Mega Charizard X, Mega Venusaur, or Mega Blastoise... Mega Venusaur (Cue The Kanto Routes 24-25) Wiz: The first starter Pokemon Bulbasaur, evolves into Ivysaur, and then his final form, Venusaur. Boomstick:But it doesn't stop there. With a Venusaurite, Venusaur can further Mega Evolve into his ultimate form, Mega Venusaur. Whoa, what the hell is this thing, Venusaur looks on steroids, did he bang a Shaymin and end up like-''' Wiz: Ahem! Mega Venusaur is a buffed up version of Venusaur, with more offenses and defenses. Like before, he can fuck up his opponents with Powders. '''Boomstick: There's Sleep Powder for when he wants to bang someone in their sleep, Stun Spore for holding the chick in place, and Poison Powder for killing that one chick that cheats on him. Wiz: Very decent, Boomstick. Boomstick: Thanks. I try. Wiz: Venusaur uses Seed Bomb to deal some decent Grass Type damage to his foes, and Razor Leaf and Vine Whip do the same. Boomstick: Leech Seed is for sucking his opponent's-''' Wiz: Boomstick! '''Boomstick: Life. Wiz: Oh, fine. By using Take Down and Double-Edge, he can do risk attacks that deal giant damage, but hurt the user too. Boomstick: Petal Dance is a storm of Petals that makes Venusaur drunk once he uses it, and Petal Blizzard is an ice storm of Petals. Wiz: Additionally Synthesis can be used whenever Venusaur is in a pinch, to heal himself from his wounds. And the best thing is, the Thick Fat ability literally halves damage from Fire and Ice. Meaning Mega Venusaur is weak to only Psychic and Flying! Boomstick: This is one frog Dino you don't wanna mess with, especially since he's on steroids. (Mega Venusaur uses Double Edge to one-shot a Charizard) Mega Blastoise (Cue The Kanto Gym Leader Theme) Wiz: The winner from the previous Battle Royale, and the second starter from Kanto, is Squirtle, evolving into Wartortle, and eventually Blastoise. Boomstick: And then there's Mega Blastoise. The real turtle-banged tank's baby. I mean, what the fuck, is he on even more steroids than Venusaur? Wiz: Ahem! Moving on, Mega Blastoise's Defenses increase ever so slightly, instead taking retarded offenses, signified by his Mega Launcher Ability, boosting the power of his Water Pulses, Aura Spheres, and Dragon Pulses etcetera. Boomstick: Like before, Withdraw, Skull Bash and Protect are defensive moves. I wonder what's in that shell anyway? I kinda want one of his cannons for my co-''' Wiz:MOVING ON, Blastoise's Water Guns and Bubbles are weaker moves, while Bite is a stronger Dark move that makes his opponents flinch. STAB makes Water Gun and Bubble better though. 'Boomstick: Rapid Spin gets rid of projectiles. Use it when you're about to Muk backwards for an amazing fountain of-' Wiz: Stop the fucking- Ah well, Blastoise's Water Pulse can sometimes Confuse his foes, and Aqua Tail deals melee damage. '''Boomstick: Then there's Iron Defense, a version of Harden not meant for the Metapod that you totally did name Penis. Wiz: And finally there's Rain Dance, and Hydro Pump, the ultimate attack of Blastoise. And Blastoise is weak to only Electric and Grass, making him an even better tank than other Pokèmon. Boomstick: You do not, mess with Mega Blastoise. (Mega Blastoise one-shots a Venusaur using a Rain Dance-Hydro Pump Combo) Mega Charizard X (Cue Hh Kalos Victory Road Theme) Wiz: The final Kanto starter, Charmander, evolves into Charmeleon, and finally, Charizard. This big guy goes through the most drastic changes after Mega Evolution, as Mega Charizard X. Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! I am DEFINITELY RIDING-Oh please don't tell me he's still 5 foot 7! Wiz: Sadly, that's true. But don't die about it, because Mega Charizard X is a Dragon. Boomstick: OH HOLY SHIT FUCK YEAH! Wiz: Tough Claws is his ability, and it powers up his contact moves. So his Slashes and Shadow Claws will fuck up his foes. Boomstick: Not only that, but Char's grown into a tank too! 111 DEFENSE! Time for even more epic Flamethrowers!And STAB Dragon Claw! My dreams come true Wiz: Air Slash is a powerful move too, as he can flinch his foes with it, and you don't wanna take a Dragon Rage either. Boomstick: Then there's Fire Fang and Wing Attack! Fire Spin! Heat Wave! Inferno! Wiz:And finally, there's Flare Blitz, and this move is dangerous, even to Charizard. Similar to Double-Edge in some ways. His weaknesses are Rock, Dragon and Ground, so he sadly has the most weaknesses among the Mega Starters. Boomstick: But that's bullshit! This time, the dragon is UNLEASHED! (Mega Charizard X uses Dragon Claw to one-shot a Blastoise) Pre-Death Battle (Cue Cue Invader-Jim Johnston) Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a Dragon vs Turtle vs Frog DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle (Cue Lol Pokémon Center) In a forest clearing, Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle are playing around peacefully when a giant machine appears above them, drops 300 Rare Candies onto them, and three Mega Stones, and after a while, three purple balls appear above them, breaking open to each reveal the plant-like vine-covered dinosaur Venusaur, the tank-like cannon turtle Blastoise and the blazing black dragon Charizard. The peace was over, and it was time for one to be the only survivor. FIGHT! (Cue K Kanto Encounter Theme:- Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver) Charizard flies into the air and blasts several fireballs down at Venusaur. Venusaur tanks them and fires Razor Leaf at Charizard, but barely even scratches him. Blastoise aims the cannon on his back at Venusaur, then fires two large Hydro Pumps. Venusaur recoils and turns to face Blastoise, then uses Giga Drain to regain his lost health. Blastoise roars and fires his arm cannons at Venusaur, but something slashes behind Blastoise, then once again goes right past him. Blastoise turns to face Charizard and tries to shoot, but Charizard uses Fire Blast to disintegrate the Water Guns and flies into the air once more. Venusaur then uses Sweet Scent to get Charizard and Blastoise's attention, then uses Petal Blizzard to slightly injure Charizard, but damage Blastoise heavily. Charizard roars and uses Flamethrower on Venusaur from above, but Venusaur uses Petal Blizzard to shield himself, and uses Synthesis to heal his wounds. Blastoise gets back up, then uses Water Pulse on Venusaur, confusing him. Venusaur tries to use Vine Whip, but begins whacking himself over and over again. Blastoise then faces Charizard and roars. Charizard snorts, and then uses Dragon Rage, clashing with Blastoise's Hydro Pump, creating an explosion! Venusaur snaps out of his confusion and looks around for any sign of Charizard or Blastoise, and finds them lying exhausted a few feet across each other. Venusaur uses Leech Seed on Blastoise to recover some health, but Blastoise gets back up and shoots him with Hydro Pump. Charizard gets up too and rubs his head, then roars. Blastoise uses Rain Dance to boost water power, then uses Hydro Pump on Charizard to try and kill him, but Charizard survives and roars. He takes to the sky and rushes towards Blastoise using Air Slash. The screen splits in two, one showing Charizard and the other a defending Blastoise. Blastoise suddenly cringes in agony from Leech Seed, and Charizard flies straight through him. Venusaur uses Solar Beam right afterwards, and the rain stops. Charizard roars and takes to the sky, then uses Flame Burst on Blastoise twice. Blastoise gets singed and roars in agony. He then uses Hydro Pump on Charizard, shooting the dragon's tail and making him fall into the forest, and turns to face Venusaur. Venusaur roars and uses Seed Bomb to try and blow up Blastoise, but the turtle uses Rapid Spin to deflect the projectiles, and rams Venusaur. Venusaur roars in agony as Blastoise begins spinning around the battlefield. Venusaur aims right ahead of him and uses Giga Drain to stop Blastoise. He then uses Synthesis to heal himself, and treads up to the damaged Blastoise and looks at the shell where he got singed with Charizard's Flamethrower and Venusaur's Giga Drain. Venusaur, feeling sorry for Blastoise, picks him up with his vines and, lifting him over his head, then uses Solar Beam to rip right through his shell and kill him, dropping his corpse. Venusaur sighs and looks around for any sign of Charizard, then sighs and heals himself. He then hears a loud roar above him and looks up. (Cue Thedo Johto Champion Theme) It was Charizard! Venusaur looks in surprise. How did Charizard survive being shot in the tail? Charizard smirks smugly at Venusaur's expression and spits fire at a nearby bush, easily incinerating it. As he does, Charizard's tail flame turns huge. Venusaur gasps in surprise before quickly manning up and menacingly showing its flower to the fierce Charizard. Charizard dodges as Venusaur uses Leech Seed, then roars and blasts fire down at Venusaur. The clearing goes up in flames and Venusaur and Charizard reappear. Venusaur roars and powers up a SolarBeam as Charizard menacingly spreads his wings. Venusaur fires, and as the smoke clears, Charizard reappears unharmed. The Flame Pokemon soars towards Venusaur and picks him up, then flies into a tree, bloodying him. Charizard roars and uses Dragon Claw to slash Venusaur's stomach twice, then breathes a steady stream of fire on him. Venusaur uses Double-Edge to get back up and makes Charizard recoil. Charizard roars and faces Venusaur, then runs at him and uses Fire Fang, knocking back Venusaur. Venusaur backs off and menacingly aims the flower at Charizard, but the Flame Pokemon roars loudly and backs Venusaur into a tree. Venusaur then uses its last hope- Vine Whip- to try and choke Charizard, but the Flame Pokemon easily destroys the vines via spreading his wings. Charizard roars and uses Dragon Claw on Venusaur, bloodying him even more, then knocks Venusaur away with a headbutt. Charizard then walks up to Venusaur and uses Dragon Claw once more to cause him to let out a dying growl before collapsing to the ground. Charizard then uses Wing Attack to finish the Seed Pokemon and take the victory. K.O! Charizard looks at the body of Blastoise and disintegrates it using Flamethrower. Then he faces Venusaur's body and obliterates it with Flare Blitz. Afterwards, he celebrates with a victorious roar, soaring into the sky to be king of the forest. The battle was won for good. Conclusion (Cue The Johto Champion) Boomstick: Fuck! Call an ambulance! Oh, wait, they're dead except Charizard. Wiz: This was a close match of either Charizard or Venusaur. Despite Blastoise's victory last time, he was screwed this time. Boomstick: Not only is Blastoise's new ability a complete PIECE OF SHIT, but look at those FUCKING STATS! They're crap! Wiz: Blastoise didn't really have anyway to harm Venusaur's Defenses, nor Charizard due to the Dragon typing. Venusaur and Charizard were the only two possible winners. Boomstick: Sure, Mega Venusaur may get Thick Fat, but Charizard's STAB Flamethrower, and Tough Claws Fire Fang were OP! Wiz: Apart from that, Charizard's other moves such as Dragon Claw or Wing Attack could easily wreck Venusaur or Blastoise due to the boost in Attack and Defense. With all they had, there were many, many different ways this Battle Royale could play out, and Charizard won most of them. Boomstick: Charizard Drag-OWNED! Wiz: The winner is Charizard. Next Time Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:LionKeybladeWielder Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Rematch Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Battle Royales Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles